This invention relates to a seat sensor and a method for installing the same and more particularly, to a seat sensor which is adapted to be relatively easily and securely installed on a vehicle seat.
Seat sensors are used within automotive vehicles to determine whether occupants are currently residing in the various seats of the vehicle. These seat sensors typically communicate signals describing vehicle occupant information (e.g., describing which seats are currently occupied) to a controller, such as a vehicle control unit, which receives the signals and utilizes the vehicle occupant information to engage in or to refrain from taking certain actions.
These prior seat sensors are typically placed on the seat foam or cushion during the assembly of the seat by use of attachment devices such as xe2x80x9cdouble-sidedxe2x80x9d tape or Velcro. One drawback associated with these types of seat sensors and attachment methods is that they often become disengaged after use, causing the sensor to move relative to the seat foam or cushion. This displacement of the sensor may adversely effect the sensor""s ability to detect occupants within the vehicle seat. Moreover, the use of these attachment devices unnecessarily increases the cost of the sensor and the time required to mount the sensor onto the seat.
There is therefore a need for a new and improved seat sensor which overcomes many, if not all, of the previously delineated drawbacks of prior seat sensors.
It is a first object of the invention to provide a seat sensor which overcomes at least some of the previously delineated drawbacks of prior seat sensors and a method for installing such a seat sensor on a vehicle seat.
It is a second object of the invention to provide a seat sensor for use with a vehicle seat which detects the presence of an occupant within the vehicle seat and a method for installing such a seat sensor on a vehicle seat.
It is a third object of the invention to provide a seat sensor which is adapted to be easily and securely coupled to a vehicle seat without the use of extraneous attachment devices.
According to a first aspect of the invention, a seat sensor is provided for use with a seat of the type that includes an amount of seat foam having at least one cavity. The seat sensor includes a sensor portion having at least one integrally formed tab portion which is adapted to be selectively and deformably inserted into the cavity, thereby engaging the seat foam and securely holding the seat sensor on the seat.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for securing a sensor mat to a seat having an amount of foam padding. The method includes the steps of integrally forming at least one barbed tab portion within the sensor mat; forming at least one hole within the amount of foam padding; positioning the at least one barbed tab portion over the at least one hole; and forcing the at least one barbed tab portion into the at least one hole, effective to deform the barbed tab portion and causing the barbed tab portion to engage the foam padding, thereby securing the sensor mat to the seat.